


LJ Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 - Fills

by captandor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my fills from the <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html">Three Sentence Ficathon 2015</a> over at Livejournal. Prompts/fandoms etc in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HP | Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood | More than just a fight for Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts), [caramelsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/gifts), [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts), [tellshannon815](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tellshannon815), [redsilverchains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsilverchains/gifts), [xahra99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/gifts), [ayebydan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayebydan).



Oliver saw the twins duck a curse, but kept looking as he dodged one himself. A particular red head didn't seem to be anywhere in the crowd of explosions and dust, no matter how hard he searched.  
  
Percy had to be here  _somewhere_  though, and Wood's thoughts of safety didn't lend to himself, but to the spectacles he hoped would match his gaze when all the dust had settled.


	2. HP | Draco Malfoy | Smart

Draco could have been in Ravenclaw, even if his usual company wouldn't know a book if it hit them in the face, if you asked him. In his few moments alone during fifth year, Pansy would be surprised to find him in the corner of the Slytherin dungeon with his pointed nose stuck a thick book.  
  
In fact, Granger was upset to learn she had to get on the waiting list for Hogwarts: A History thanks to one Draco Malfoy, but she kept that fact to herself, not wanting to give him any shred of credit.


	3. Arrow | Thea/Oliver | You wonder why it is that I came home/I figured out where I belong

He'd barely been home for three weeks the first time she heard him screaming in his sleep, as she walked past his room at 4 in the morning. The next night, when she heard him again, she couldn't take it, and cracked the door to call his name.

When her voice quieted him down, even though he didn't wake, she moved into the room and curled silently at his side, smiling sadly to herself when he wrapped his long body right around her but slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	4. The Vampire Diaries | Elena | I touch the fire and it freezes me

It's 57 years before she wakes, and she's changed, as much as her friends who have lived long, linear lives have.

Caroline finds her staring into the fire at the Salvatore manor one rainy afternoon, lost in thoughts of _why_ and _how_ and _what if_.

At the sound of her name she startles out of her revery and turns, puts on a smile, images of that fire consuming her immortal body pushed to the back of her mind.


	5. The Vampire Diaries | Ric/Isobel | Isobel is somehow resurrected

Ric can't believe his eyes, she's standing in his study 3 months after his fiance and his babies are murdered, but surely it's the bourbon playing tricks on him.

She's smiling at him, his dead un-dead alive-again wife, and she looks a little nervous - since when is Isobel nervous about _anything_?

He approaches her, his hands out, as if to test that she's not a mirage, and despite anger and violence and betrayal, he collapses into her embrace when he reaches her, desperate for a familiar touch.


	6. HP | Draco/Ginny | Pureblood values

"She's a pureblood just the same as you and me, Father, no matter what _politics_ indicate," Draco stood tall, his chin jut out in defiance.

Lucius stared at his son's newly announced fiancee with barely concealed disgust.

Holding Ginny's hand, announcing his pending marriage and true happiness, Draco pushed back against his father for the first time in his twenty-nine years.


	7. HP | Narcissa/Lucius | Gallant

In their 6th year, he approached her during lunch and asked if she'd like to accompany him on the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, his clear, sharp voice carried over all of their classmates' heads as if in a command.

She smiled, told him that would be lovely, and he leaned down to kiss her hand in thanks.

Something so regal about him, so _gallant_ , even at 16, and she would remember that moment as when she fell in love with him, even during their worst times in the years to come.


	8. Glee | Rachel/Jesse | This love came back to me

Rachel was pregnant for the second time - she'd given Blaine & Kurt their daughter Mae two years earlier - and this time for herself. When Jesse agreed to name their son _William Finn Berry-St. James_ , she'd cried tears of joy.

Clearly, the Universe had seen fit to give her everything she'd ever needed - a passionate, inspiring love in her youth, and one that had matured with her through careers, awards, marriage, and now - their very own family, giving back the love that returned to her in tenfold throughout her life, thanks to her husband.


	9. Star Trek | Jim Kirk (Jim/Bones) | Terrible chat up lines

Bright, excited blue eyes met cloudy, serious green ones from across a crowded bar near campus, and then suddenly disappeared. Bones turns to grumble and shout when someone suddenly pushed into his stool from behind but there was a whisper in his ear that stopped him dead.

"Baby, your eyes are like a black hole, they just suck men right in," Jim Kirk couldn't help himself and nipped at his best friend's (sometimes with benefits) ear before standing up straighter and chuckling to himself in pride and chagrin.


	10. Star Wars | Ani/Padme | She saves him

For over two decades now, they've said he's a lost cause, that nothing can save him.

He feels old, far more than his 45 years, when he fights his son. And then, Skywalker makes a face of frustration in the middle of combat and she's there - Padme, so clear in his child's eyes and cheekbones and lips and Vader is half dead but he stands, lifts the Emperor, and murders his mentor, Padme's smile the last ghost behind his eyes before he passes himself, finally saved.


End file.
